


In Which No One Listen to Henry and Things Work Out Much Better

by Emma_Oz



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: AU, Everyone lives, Gen, Henry has terrible plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: Have you ever noticed that literally every plan that Henry comes up with is terrible?
Kudos: 12





	In Which No One Listen to Henry and Things Work Out Much Better

Richard found out about Henry's proposal as they prepared eggnog at Francis' place. It was so cold that the warmed liquor steamed even in the dining room.

Charles mentioned that Henry had had a plan that they attempt a dionysian frenzy. 'In fall, can you imagine?'

'In Vermont,' Camilla added, shivering.

'And think wat might have happened if we had succeeded. We could have done anything under the influence of the gods. We could have killed someone.'

'Might have had to kill someone else to cover it up,' Bunny added, leaning forward so the Christmas lights glinted off his glasses.

'Lucky you didn't listen to Henry,' Richard said lightly.


End file.
